Tortured Soul
by MysteryFury
Summary: Jack get's taken by Pitch. He does things to her, things to make her break. What will the Guardians do? Will they be able to even find her? If so, will they be able to put her back together again? (Mature content, Fem!Jack, Hijack, onesided!BlackIce)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Publishing a new story! I was working on this all day. I stopped for reading breaks, obviously, which gave me ideas. Okay, I'm dying with a headache, please like this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly

* * *

Jack was walking in the woods around her lake. She had heard a noise when she was sitting in one of the trees and decided to investigate it. Suddenly, he had his staff snatched away. Jack looked around him for any sign of who took it. Jack felt something slither around his waist and then it went dark.

-line-

North was in his office when a yeti burst in, telling him that Manny wanted to talk to the Guardians. North, of course, ran as fast as he could to the globe room. He looked up and saw the Moon glowing, then he nodded and called for the Guardians.

"North," Bunny said when he got there, he was the last one. "Why have you called us? Where's Jack?"

"Manny," North said. "He wants to talk with us. We wait for Jack first."

"_No need old friend,"_ Manny's voice said. _"This is about Jack."_

"What has happened?"

_"Jack has been taken. I got there too late. Nightlight was searching for her all night and still he could not find her."_

"Where could she be?" Tooth asked, scared for her little Sweet Tooth.

_"We believe Pitch has taken her."_

"We defeated Pitch," North responded. "No?"

_"Sadly, No. Pitch has only been weakened. Pitch will do anything to extract revenge on Jack, since she was the one to make the 'Last Light's' belief live on."_

Sandy had a question mark above his head, wanting to know what Manny meant by 'anything.'

"_Anything, torture, isolation, even rape._"

The Guardians gasped at that information.

_"Jack is a child. I made a mistake bringing her back from the age she was, but I couldn't leave her. She saved her sister, but died doing so. She was only fifteen. She was alone for three-hundred. Please find Jack for me. I have already talked to Mother Nature. She will send the other spirits to help with the search."_

With that, Manny was gone, done with his talk. The Guardians stood there in silence for a minute before everything sunk in. Then, they quickly got to work.

-line-

Jack woke up in a very dark room, she couldn't see a thing. Then, she heard a sinister laughter. She knew that laugh, the cold-hearted laugh. It was Pitch Black.

"Pitch!" Jack called out into the darkness. "Where are you?! I know you're here!"

"My, my Jack," Pitch said as he made the room slightly brighter so Jack could see everything. "We're going to have a little 'fun' right now."

In the room there were a ton of sharp objects, a tub filled with water, a chair that was very similar to one in a dentist's office. There was also a bed in the middle of the room. Shivers ran down Jack's spine, not because she was cold, no, but because she was terribly frightened by the whole room.

Pitch went over to a rack holding a bunch of sharp knives. He plucked one off of it's place on it and walked back over to jack. He quickly cut Jack's hoodie and pants off so she was bare. Jack's face was flustered a light bluish color, embarrassed, yet scared beyond belief.

"What are you doing?" Jack cried out scared.

Pitch just smirked and dropped the knife. He made his sand move Jack over to the bed. She was spread eagle, but not by choice. The sand restricted him to this. Pitch quickly removed his own clothes and got on top of Jack.

"Pitch," Jack's voice was quivering in fear. "What are you doing?"

Pitch just rammed himself into Jack, who screamed in pain. She never had experienced this.

"So, it's true," Pitch sneered. "You were a virgin."

Jack was shuddering, fear consuming her. Pitch made quick work of Jack, who was screaming and crying in pain. When Pitch was done he pulled out and then got the knife off the ground. He ran it up Jack's stomach, making her bleed a little. Pitch then looked at Jack's face. It was stained with frozen tears. Pitch smirked.

"Jack," Pitch started. "It didn't have to be like this, if only you had joined me when I gave you the choice. We would have been undefeated. Has Manny told you that you are one of the strongest spirits? Sadly, you can't control all that power."

Jack wasn't really listening, trying to control all the pain she was in. She had her eyes closed, trying to make everything stop. She only heard Pitch sneer at her that the Guardians are happy she's gone, that they don't want anything to do with her. She shook her head at that, gaining a slap from Pitch. He let the sand restraints let her go and she just laid there till he left. Once she was sure he was gone she quickly got under the blankets and curled into a ball. She sobbed in pain. She was broken and it only took one day, that's it. She wanted to cry out for help, but she couldn't speak, the words were caught in her throat.

_'What if the Guardians don't come?'_ She asked herself. _'Why would they even want me back, I'm disgusting. I couldn't even fight Pitch when I was let go. What will Mother Nature do? Or the other seasons? Will they still accept and love me? Will Hiccup love me after he learns how I'm so disgusting?'_

Jack fell asleep with all these questions in her head.

-line-

Mother Nature had sent all that were under her command to search for her young Jacklyn. She wanted to hug and kiss her again. She wanted to mother over her again. She heard a knock on her door and looked at it.

"Come in," She said.

Hiccup can in with a frown. Mother motioned him to come forward. She embraced him on the spot.

"Mother," He said. "What if we can't find her?"

"We will," She responded. "I promise you that, we will."

* * *

Hey! I wish I was awesome, wait... I am right now because I got the word count perfect on this! I feel special...

Word count: 1,000

Please leave nice reviews.

Please favorite/review, helps my self-esteem


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry, it's shorter, but this is more a filler. I promise (more like hope) to have the next one be longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly

* * *

Jack awoke to the crack of a whip and intense pain on her back. She screamed out as Pitch continued to whip her. Then he got out a needle. He had the nightmare-sand restrain her arm so it couldn't be moved. He injected whatever was in that needle into her. Jack cried as she was unable to anything.

"I injected a drug," Pitch told her slyly. "Heroin.

Jack's mind became clouded because the effects were starting. Pitch saw this and smirked. He picked her up and brought her over to the chair. He made his sand restrain her again as he went and got a wrench.

"This may hurt a bit," Pitch sneered.

He put the wrench in her mouth and started pulling on a tooth with it. Pitch ignored Jack's screams as he pulled out one of her molars. Once it was out he brought Jack over to the bathtub and put her head under the water. Jack screamed as she felt emerged in water.

-line-

After hours of torture Jack was put in a small room, alone, naked. The room was so small she couldn't even stand up. Her knees were to her chest, making her wounds hurt more. Her hair was soaking wet. Jack was sobbing in the small room, no, it was more like a permanent box built so solid she couldn't kick it to break down.

She could feel the walls getting tighter, she couldn't be in there any longer. It scared her. She was so scared.

"Let me out!" Jack screamed desperately. "Just let me out! I can't stand it in here! I'll do anything!" Then, she started sobbing. "I'll do anything, please, just let me out."

Pitch was on the other side of the door smirking. He waited a few minutes before opening the door. Jack has tears down her face.

"Anything?" Pitch asked.

Jack didn't do anything, only stared at Pitch, but then she slowly nodded.

-Line-

Mother Nature strolled into the Pole like she owned the place. She was holding Hiccup's hand, practically dragging him along. She needed to talk to the Guardians. She stormed over to where they were and glared at them.

"What have you been doing?" She was beyond upset.

"Mother Nature," North said in surprise. "I believe you are helping look for Jack?"

"Yes, we will find her. I will find my Little Winter and my father. He has gone too far this time."

Hiccup looked at her in shock. "Pitch is your father?"

"Sadly, yes. He was once a good man, but now he is evil."

"So," Bunny piped up. "Who is this lad?"

"Oh," Hiccup noticed that they didn't know who he was. "I'm Hiccup, I control fall."

"You forgot something," Mother Nature said with a smirk, making Hiccup blush. "Jack is actually Hiccup's girlfriend."

-line-

Jack cried as she was whipped. She wanted to just die. Everything was hurting. She just wanted to fly out of Pitch's lair and hide away from the world. Jack felt the pain stop suddenly. Pitch was gone. Jack pulled herself over to the bed and laid down, pulling the covers over her head.

_"Please,"_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _"Just let me die. I'm tired of all of this pain."_

* * *

Hey! I wish I was awesome, but I'm not...

Word count: 546

Please leave nice reviews.

Please favorite/review, helps my self-esteem


End file.
